Operation Broken Sun
by ZenIaidoka
Summary: Two Xcom teams have been deployed to Japan to prep for an incoming terror attack on Tokonosu City. Little do realize that they are not the only ones fighting to survive in a city under siege. What happens when these teams meet up with an unruly band of teenagers to continue their fight?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xcom nor Highschool of the Dead. They are property of their respective creators.

* * *

Prologue

"Big Sky, this is Mydnyght Squad, what's our ETA?" Leon 'Dark' Adams radioed their pilot.

"Ah Mydnyght, we're looking at an ETA of ah about four minutes thirty-nine seconds. Turbulence is minimal, and no expected delays. You'll drop down near a one Fujumi Academy, on Tokonosu City. Silver Squad will drop on the opposite side of the city after you. Big Sky out."

"Two squads seem a bit excessive, don't you think Dark?" One of the two snipers voiced their concerns. She was a taller than average girl, able to shoulder their alien weaponry with little effort. She was dubbed Eyes by command after earning some field experience.

"Eyes, this is the biggest terror attack we've heard of, and we're lucky command was able to intercept and decrypt the code so we could arrive beforehand." Dark muttered, checking his rifle one last time. "We'll be there in a matter of moments, squad. So check your gear, make sure nothing's jammed, and do whatever else you have to do. Command expects this will be a long mission, Operation Broken Sun, is what they've decided to call it. So let's fry some alien bastards as soon as possible, save the civies, and get the hell out of here." Dark took his seat closest to the exit ramp, taking a look at his squad. Two women and four men, six in all. Six to cover a half a city seemed impossible, but Xcom was known for making the impossible simply improbable. "Let's hope Silver Squad holds up to their end of the deal and we might actually be able to pull this off." Dark whispered to himself.

* * *

Takashi Komuro found himself awake once again. "Why did this have to happen?" He was constantly asking himself this question. "Why did Rei pick him over you, I mean sure he's not a bad guy but...It's such bullshit! She made a promise, a promise that we both were supposed to keep. And then he just came along and...God what am I doing anymore?! It's all your fault anyways, stupid Hisashi. You don't know Rei like I know her." He muttered bitterly before rolling over in his bed.

The clock read two fifty-two a.m. "Looks like no sleep again tonight." A broken sigh slipped out of his mouth. His gaze ended up settling on the window outside.

It looked like another crisp, autumn night. He could hear the faintest sounds of wind just outside and he imagined it was a little chilly outside. _'What can I do to kill a few hours before school? I could take a walk, just have to avoid getting caught __by security__. I could pop in a movie, maybe even two. Could even turn on a light and read a little manga.__'_ His mind starting drifting off into infinite possibilities as what he could do.

He hadn't even noticed the tiny, blinking light in the distance. It was definitely blinking in a clear pattern, almost like a signal. It continued for just a few more seconds, before dissipating into the night.

* * *

"Silver Squad, this is Split Galaxy, we'll be arriving to the drop off in about three minutes. We have confirmation that Mydnight Squad is already on the ground. Prepare your guys and be ready to secure the area. Split Galaxy out." The earpiece made a small bloop noise, then briefly cut to static for a few seconds before ending completely.

"Alright, you heard the man. Check your gear, load up, and get ready to drop some Xrays in a few hours. Remember, this is our planet and we don't give really give a shit at what those Xrays say."

* * *

ZenIaidoka


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Xcom or Highschool of the Dead

* * *

Chapter 1

"Alright Mydnyght, here's the plan. Cross, you and Barrel are to head inside and lock down the area. Eyes, over watch from the roof, deploy a scanner if you need to. Quickdraw and Courier, get a perimeter. I'll head inside to alert the principal of this place." Dark laid out the plan, which he was forced to come up with on the spot.

"Shouldn't they already know? I mean this is huge, the biggest attack that we've heard of right, but they don't know?" Eyes seemed dumbfounded.

"Eyes, Xcom likes to act with some amount of secrecy, surely you understand by now. Plus all major authority figures were alerted, but we didn't necessarily have enough time to fully prepare. Evacuating people now would just be leading sheep to a slaughter. Now, Mydnyght, time to move." Dark concluded their impromptu briefing. Among any other squad it would have seemed strange, being briefed for this by their commander only minutes before, however this was all routine for Mydnyght.

The squad dispersed, everyone following orders down to the letter. Dark led Cross and Barrel into the school. It was unearthly quiet, seeing as how it was only four in the morning. "Alright, I'm heading for the office, you two lock down the student dorms. I don't want a widespread panic, keep it contained."

Cross nodded, and the mountain of a man who was Barrel merely grunted. The odd pair then stealthily made their way down the long, labyrinthine corridors. They traveled in utter darkness, going merely off of memory of a map they studied days before this mission.

Dark made his way stoically down the hallways, holding his gun leisurely pointed towards the ground. The red glow of the canister within partially illuminated his path, throwing sinister shadows in irregular patterns. He had a precise idea of how long it would take, exactly five minutes to reach the office at this pace, and then a mere twenty minutes to ensure a full lock down. Twenty five minutes. "Have to make it count, Leon." He muttered, listening to the echoes reverberate down the empty halls.

"Dark, this is Eyes, I'm in position on the roof." The comm briefly clicked on to deliver this message, and didn't shut off as usual.

"Dark, this is Cross and Barrel, approaching the dorms. Over."

Dark nodded to himself, everything was going planned, right down to the letter. Now he just needed some noise from the guys on the outside, and everything would go perfect.

"Courier here, we have eyes on what we believe to be a student. Requesting visual confirmation from over watch before approach."

"Shit. Eyes, get that unknown in scope. I want to know sure it's not another damned thin man infiltration." Dark's mind briefly flashed backed, reports fluttered through his eyes. _'A tall male student recently transferred to a high school. He was always seen wearing sunglasses and never noticed out of uniform. No one has yet to see him open his mouth. He appears to be an introvert, or at least shy. However, a council informant has asked of us to pay close attention to this case. Mydnyght, you're our ground team. We're counting on you, commander.' _He shook his head, clearing his mind.

"He looks clean, Courier. No sunglasses, no green around the eyes. Get him out of there!" Eye's concern was clearly shown, her voice rising just a touch.

Takashi's skin suddenly chilled. Sure he always felt a little uneasy when he slipped out at night, it wasn't like ditching school. Fujimi didn't particularly care about class attendance, however breaking curfew was another matter all together. If he got caught, he would be the laughing-stock of the school for the next month, as well as detention for a week, and this was only for the first offense.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." He couldn't help but feel that their were eyes on him, watching him. He spun around, using the balls of his feet to pivot in place. "Just calm down Takashi, no one's out here. You're all alone, no one besides you would want to walk around the school in the dead of night."

His own voice sounded extremely uneasy and forced, and the feeling did not lesson. He could feel the darkness beginning to wrap around him, becoming tangible for just a split second. A hand shot out of the void, clamping on his shoulder. Before he even had time to open his mouth a second took hold of his remaining shoulder. "Hey! Get out off..." He stopped himself. There was a very tiny metallic gleam he perceived just out of his reach. It was a gun.

"Just be quiet kid, and start heading back into the school." Courier put pressure on one of Takashi's elbows with his free hand. Quickdraw kept hold of the kid, saying nothing.

"Aww, oww, Oww! Alright, alright. I'm going." Courier shoved Takashi forward. Takashi began to trudge back to the school, his posture slumped down in defeat. The two Xcom elites were close behind.

"CONTACT!"

* * *

ZenIaidoka


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Xcom or Highschool of the Dead

* * *

Chapter 2

"Contact?! What the hell does that mean?" Fear made itself known on Takashi's features as he voiced his thoughts.

"Shut the hell up and run!" Courier gave him another shove, this time much harder. Takashi lost his footing, stumbling into a straggling run. "Eyes, how far behind us are they?" He didn't dare turn around, his soldier instincts telling him to get back to the school. There they could hunker down and stand a better chance.

Quickdraw was left to bring up the rear, his fist wrapping around his hand cannon. He briefly flicked his head around, facing the darkness.

"Oh...my..." Eyes couldn't bring herself to finish a sentence. She was utterly dumbfounded. It was a hoard, a hoard unlike anything she'd ever seen. There were simply too many for her to decide which to shoot.

"Eyes, focus! Pick off the one's closest to them." Dark bellowed, kicking the door open. "Get your asses in here. That's an order!" He shouldered his weapon, taking a few precious seconds to line up his shot. A line of death blasted out of the barrel of his rifle, nailing a one of the Xrays right in the head.

"Aim right for the head, Eyes! They're just like any other Xray out there." Dark shouted, continuing to fire off volley after volley of lasers.

Eyes took a deep breath, steadying herself. _'Just focus. Top of breath, bottom of breath, in between breaths.' _She repeated this to herself several times before bringing her eye to the scope. There was one beckoning to her. It was just a few steps away from that kid. Courier and Quickdraw were too occupied with the sheer numbers of the hoard.

She inhaled, pausing for just a split second, then squeezed the trigger. The bullet thundered from the barrel, causing Eyes to wince for a smidgen of a second. The Xray fell over dead, a giant bullet wound etched into it's skull. Suspicious liquids leaked out of the hole, and soon the corpse was coated in an orange ooze.

Waves upon waves of them were charging towards the now open doorway. They snapped their mandibles together, an inky substance dripping from their mouths.

"Get your asses in this school, NOW!" Dark was running low on charge, the hoard was getting closer, nothing was going their way. By the looks of it Quickdraw was going to be the first to go, followed by Courier, the only one who had a chance was the kid. The comms suddenly sparked to life.

"Dark, they're in the school! Repeat, they're already inside! Students have already been killed! We're pinned down at the other end of the corridor. WE..." The comms just went to static.

"Requesting immediate evac from Big Sky! REPEAT IMMEDIATE EVAC!" Eyes screamed. No response, no nothing. "...Big Sky? BIG SKY! Do you copy?!" This whole operation was turning sour in the course of a few seconds.

Dark seemed to have entered his own little world, standing there lifelessly at the door. His stance poised to shoot. "Dark! DARK! Leon!" That shook him out of it. He slammed the door shut, he hadn't even seen what happened to the three outside.

"Alice, we have to cut losses and." Two of the Xrays began slamming on the door, leaving Leon to brace himself against it. "Alice, stay on the roof, I'll meet you there as fast as I can." He said through gritted teeth. _'The moment I let go, they'll break through. Better make this count.' _He looked at the grenades on his belt, before shaking his head. _'__Dammit__Leon! Think of how to get out of this alive!__' _

In a desperate attempt, he jammed his gun into the door before running. He was down to just his sidearm, an experimental plasma based handgun. He shouldn't have even had the thing, but that was a story unto itself.

He forced himself to run as fast as his legs would go, only the balls of his feet touching the ground. In the course of a few seconds, he had already significantly distanced himself from the main entrance. "Eyes, I'm heading up the secondary stairway! Do you copy?" His panicked voice flying into the comm.

"Dark we have a situation up here. Get up here now!" Eyes yelled in response. "There are two students up here with me, and we can't afford to wait too much longer. They're trying to get up the walls!"

The blood drained from his Dark's face. This was shaping up to be his team's last mission, along with all these other kids that needed to be accounted for. He could already see the report heading back to base, and the Council voicing their severe disapproval. Countries announcing their departure from the Xcom project.

_'The Council doesn't matter anymore, Leon! Just get the four of you out of here alive.'_ His mind and body had kicked into overdrive, the adrenaline finally overpowering his immense discipline. Before he even realized it, he was facing the door to the roof. "Eyes, I'm here!" He forced the words out of his mouth, before slamming his foot into the door. It gave in almost immediately.

The scene that unfolded before him was forever burned into his mind. Eyes, no Alice, had given the two schoolgirls her extra pistols and they were fending off four Xrays.

They were barely holding them off, and the two girls weren't good shots, but that was too be expected. Eyes didn't have enough time to fire off well placed shots, instead just firing to keep them at bay. However the Xrays hadn't noticed Dark yet.

In a split second, he lined up a decent shot, aiming for the thing's torso. He squeezed the trigger. A ball of volatile, acidic green light blazed through the dark sky. Upon contact the Xray disintegrated into a ball of goop. Before anyone had the chance to react, Dark loosed three more shots, each ending in a sickening sound of death.

Through the green flashes of light, he caught glimpses of the girls faces. Sometimes awed, sometimes horrified, and even indifferent. The light painted them in alien way, making their expressions unforgettable.

* * *

ZenIaidoka


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Highschool of the Dead or Xcom

* * *

Chapter 3

"Looks like that's all for now. Damn good thing that more of them don't know how to climb." Dark announced his thoughts, his posture returning to that of one who demanded respect. It seemed now that there were other, tangible people involved that he went back to being a leader.

Eyes didn't like it one bit. She had never seen Dark lose himself like that. He just froze up and seemed uncertain of him himself to a scary degree.

"Alright." Dark cleared his through, forcing Eyes back to reality. "I say we stay up there until morning, then we'll figure things out from there." Without waiting for a response from the three, he began making his way towards a small, upper part of the roof. It appeared to house a small room, most likely for maintenance of the air conditioner units or something along those lines.

Eyes looked at the two high school girls, then Dark, before leaving her gaze to rest on the girls again. They were both rather athletic looking, yet somehow well endowed. _'Figures, some people just have all the luck.' _The one with orange-colored hair looked particularly shaken. Eyes took a few steps towards the girl. "Come on, it's best we follow him." She said in a gentle tone, shrugging her rifle onto her back.

"What's going on?! Who are you people? Why should we listen to you?" The girl was panicking, her air being taken in with short, quick breaths. She looked to be on the verge of breaking down.

"This must be really tough for you, but we need to move." Eyes placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"What?! Why would you ask that now? After...After this just happened?!" The girl gestured to the pool of ooze and ash that had once been life threatening forms.

"Shh, I'll explain everything. Just give me a name, okay?" Eyes asked in a subdued tone.

"...Rei. My name is Rei." The girl replied reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you Rei, and who are you?" Eyes turned her attention to the purple haired girl. She seemed to be keeping herself together much better.

"Saeko Busujima." She replied confidently. Eyes stifled a small giggle, unable to control herself. _'Saeko. How strange.'_ Then she remembered that she was here, in the middle of a foreign country. However it was a scenario she'd grown used to, being apart of Xcom. Seemed like every few days she was on a new continent.

"Well I'm Alice, but my nickname is Eyes. Whichever you prefer is fine." Eyes elaborated before gently steering Rei towards the stairs. "Now it's our job to make sure you two are safe."

"How can you make sure we're safe?! Do you even know what those things were back there?" Rei's suspicion was more than obvious.

"It's especially my job to keep you safe in times like this. Now come, Dark's waiting." Eyes easily avoided the question. "Now come along you two." She herded them along, while bringing up the rear.

"Silver, do you come in? Repeat, Silver do you come in? This is Mydnyght, do you copy?"

Nothing but dead air. Dark sighed.

"Fine, I'll play this game of yours." Dark switched the frequency on his comm. "This is alpha response team 1-4-7, codename Mydnyght. Any and all armed forces please respond. Repeat, this is an Xcom alpha response team 1-4-7, codename Mydnyght. Respond immediately." More dead air.

"Damn." Dark muttered under his breath as the women ascended the stairs. He turned to face them. "Alright ladies, here's the situation. We're here to help you, namely in the area of keeping you alive. Keep whatever weapons you have, keep an open mind, and pray to whatever deity or higher being you prefer. But, you're getting out of this alive." His conviction stopped either of the two girls from talking. What little they could see of his features were hard and sharp, and he demanded their attention. "I'm Dark, and this is Eyes. Number one rule, don't panic." He paused for a breath.

Rei was utterly speechless. Her whole world had been ripped from right under her feet, and his advice of don't panic. "Don't panic...? Don't panic. How can you tell me not to panic!" She was seething, scared, and pumped up on adrenaline. Dark did not look amused.

"I can tell you not to panic because I've seen men ripped apart and eaten by Xrays. I've seen corpses turned into hives for their young. I've watched people panic right as their life is snuffed out." Dark replied coolly, silencing Rei. "But feel free to leave and try your luck."

"Dark! Stop. This is not helping anyone!" Eyes intervened. Dark turned his gaze to her.

"Do you want to live, Alice? Because if you do, you're going to have to come to terms with all this. I'm not going to take an easy on you because you're a rookie, and I'll be damned to that disservice to these girls. So we're going to follow what's always worked."

There was a stunned silence as those words sunk in. Finally Saeko broke the awkward pause.

"He's right." She said nonchalantly. She was rewarded with strange looks from both Eyes and Rei. "We might as well keep a cool head and try to approach this as methodically as possible." Her words flowed from her mouth into their ears. Though she said all this, her mind was on other things.

"Listen to your friend, girly. Now, as I said, we are to stay here until the sun rises in a few hours. Get some sleep for now. I've got first watch." Dark said, his hand going to his rifle. He had since reloaded it, causing the gun to emit a deep crimson glow once more.

"Sleep? Like out here? In the open?" Rei asked timidly.

"No, inside." Dark replied sarcastically. He walked over to the door of the room and changed his grip on the gun. He smashed the door open, and then some. "Now sleep. I won't tolerate any slacking when we're on the move."

* * *

ZenIaidoka


	5. Hiatus

Dear Readers

I'm going to be short and frank with you. I'm going on hiatus, for a long time. A really long time. So until I return, have a nice time. That's really all I have to say. So, goodbye for now!

ZenIaidoka


End file.
